


Only Fools Rush In

by badassontheblock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Crying, Eren Yeager Being an Idiot, Fluff, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Being An Idiot, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Being Levi, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, No Spoilers, Poor Eren Yeager, Sort Of, geddit, i love that those are tags, i made an ocean of Eren tears, if ya wanna call it that, im sorry, its tiny, may have gone overboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassontheblock/pseuds/badassontheblock
Summary: Eren, the son of a miner and a jeweler, is in love. Levi, the traveler staying in his village, is a jerk. Riven, the son of the duchess, has no social skills.Someone help Eren deal with these two idiots.





	Only Fools Rush In

**Author's Note:**

> Ohmygodokexplanation:
> 
> 1.) On and off WiFi and traveling all over the place to god knows where for the entire summer 
> 
> 2.) Planning my future and doing other adulting that requires all three of my brain cells
> 
> 1+2= me not updating any of my stories. I’m so so so sorry so here have this please I put a bow on it for you please take it and I promise updates will start now (unless I get blown away by this hurricane)

“Where is she?” Eren mumbled for the fifth time in the last minute. 

“She’ll be here soon,” Armin rolled his eyes at his friend’s antics. “Calm down and help me get these necklaces untangled, will you?”

Eren huffed from where he was standing on a stool at the edge of their small stall, still trying to peer over the crowd. The Festival of the Sun brought droves of people from miles around, and the markets would be full all week long. As the largest town in the Rose Province, Shiganshina was always filled with both locals and travelers, but the summer and fall festivals brought a refreshing wave of villagers, noblemen, wanderers, knights, and the like. Needless to say it was good for business. 

“Eren,” Armin was clearly annoyed. “Get down and help me or we won’t sell a single one of these.”

“Fine, fine,” he grumbled, taking care not to hit any boxes as he knelt by the blonde. “We always sell, you know that.”

Armin didn’t reply. They both knew it was true. Eren’s father was a miner, one of the most respected positions available. At times Grisha could be away for months, seeking out fire caves and woods where crystals grew like lichen beneath dangerous trees. He would always return will packs full of gems, some simple ornaments and prisms, but most imbued with magical properties. Eren’s mother would then craft the rocks into fine jewelry. Her skill was unparalleled in the region, so Eren and his father liked to say. It took incredible knowledge to harness the power of magical gems. The delicate and breathtaking pieces she produced could protect from a monster, pacify a curse, or offer the ability to control light and water. No two pieces were alike, and almost every townsperson could be seen wearing some small ring or anklet made by Carla Jaeger. The protection they offered was welcome and extremely appreciated. Everyone loved the miner’s wife.

At the moment, however, Carla was bedridden with a cold, and Eren had been put in charge of their stall while Grisha took care of her. Even now she insisted she was fine, but one sneeze and her over-zealous husband had her in his arms and promptly in bed. It was entertaining to watch, though painfully sappy in Eren’s opinion. 

“Speaking of people showing up,” Armin commented idly. “Have you seen Levi recently?”

“What?” Eren coughed. Armin shot him another look. “Well, no... not really. Why?”

“Don’t know, just asking. Most everyone suspects he’s making a bit of a move on you is all. I don’t see the appeal, he’s short and rude and he might have face to kill for but he always hides under that stupid hood so you can’t even see it anyway. But you’re definitely whipped so as best friend it’s my job to ask.”

“He’s— that’s not— he’s just shy! And I am not whipped!” Eren hissed in mortification. “We’ve only talked a few times and he was not ‘making a move,’ he was just being nice.”

“But you’d like for him to make a move,” Arming raised an eyebrow. 

“No! There’s nothing going on...”

“Eren, you are literally beautiful,” his friend sighed. “The perfect age to marry, and a completely hopeless romantic. Don’t even try to deny that you’re dreaming about the mysterious guy who flirts awkwardly with you. If he asked to go further would you say yes?”

Silence as Eren tried to avoid Armin’s stare. 

“Eren.”

“Alright, I’d say yes!” Eren his his face in his hands. “But I’m not whipped and he’s not going to and daydreaming is fine because it’s not going anywhere!” 

“Right,” Armin snorted. “Invite me to the wedding.” 

Eren slapped his arm. In truth, he did have something of an inkling of feelings for Levi. He seemed to be the only one to really talk to the raven haired male. They would often run into each other around the town, and after the first few meetings they began to stop and talk a bit each time it happened. It had always been around dusk or sunset, from the first time they met, and the setting just romanticized it even more in Eren’s opinion. He hadn’t seen Levi in almost a week, however, and it made him a bit nervous. 

Just then, a head of midnight hair came weaving through the crowd towards them. Speak of the devil, and his female counterpart shall appear. Something along those lines. 

“Thank god, Mikasa,” Eren jumped up. “I thought you weren’t going to come.”

“Of course I came,” she said, already starting to help Armin with the necklaces. “I got held up a bit with Jean, and the crowds were hectic, that’s all. You should go check on your mother now.”

“Dad said she should be better in only a day,” Eren frowned. “Are you sure you’ll both be alright...?”

“We’ll be fine, Eren,” Armin smiled. “We’ve both run the stall before.”

“Fine, but we’re paying you back,” Eren quickly kissed Mikasa’s cheek and leaned over to give Armin a one armed hug. 

“Not a chance,” Mikasa waved at him. “We’re doing this because we care about you. Family doesn’t pay eachother. Now go, and bring me some food on your way back. I’m starved.”

Eren was about to nod and take off when a familiar yet unexpected sound cut through the air. Talking quieted slightly as people glanced in the direction of the disturbance before moving aside and continuing with their shopping. 

“Were those—“

“Trumpets, yeah,” Arming finished. He looked worried. 

“Those are only used for the noble family, though,” Mikasa glanced up from her work. “Is something up?”

“Everything seems fine...” Eren shrugged.

People were parting down the center of the street, but there was no massive reaction like when the duke came through. They were only making room and showing respect. 

“I heard rumors about the duchess taking visits here during the festival,” Mikasa said. “It could be her.”

“You heard too?” Armin turned sharply. “Did you head about her son? Apparently she’s been bringing him along.”

“No way,” Eren breathed. Duke Ren and his wife ruled the province, and would on the rare occasion ride through Shiganshina. Their castle was only a few miles to the east. They were both good rulers and had earned the love and respect of their people. Their son Riven, however, has garnered a bit of fame by other means. The prince was said to never leave the castle during the day, rarely even leave his room, and if he did either it was with cloak and veil. People had only ever seen his eyes. Stories were told about the prince’s icy stare.

Armin nodded. “Yeah, a few people saw them. The rumors about his veil? All true. He never takes it off. Doesn’t talk much either.”

“Weird,” Eren frowned. “I thought that was just gossip.”

“Nope, also he—“

“You both better shut up if you want to actually see the rumors,” Mikasa commented nonchalantly. Eren and Armin froze before whipping around. The brunet felt his friend grab his arm tightly and suck in a breath. 

Three horses were making their way through the throngs. Atop the lead mare sat a beautiful women, her dark glossy hair falling down her back in a lose tail and her rich flowing robes rippling with the movement of her horse. A thin gold crown twisted over her brow, the leaves and designs rivaling Carla’s. Duchess Kuchel.

The lady slowed her horse before gracefully slipping to the ground and handing her reins to the guard riding beside her. That was when they saw the third figure drop from his saddle. He wore only dark grey-black, silver etching on the fabric. A crown similar to Kuchel’s wove over his hair, but that was all they could see. His face and head were concealed by a dark veil tucked into the crown, and his hands were covered with small gloves. Both glinted here and there with a familiar, subtle shine. Magic? What need did the prince have of that?

“Oh my god, oh my god they’re coming over, fuck me they’re actually coming this way,” Armin was muttering beside him. 

Sure enough, the two royals had glanced around briefly— or Kuchel had, they could not see the prince’s eyes— and were now walking towards their stall with a purpose. Eren remembered his manners when Mikasa elbowed him, and quickly followed her in bowing. He didn’t dare look up, but he could see silk skirts and black boots moving closer. They stopped.

“Hello,” a soft voice spoke. “Is this Carla Jaeger’s store?”

Eren raised his head to meet the duchess’ warm grey eyes. She was smiling slightly. 

“Y-ye- it’s- this is it,” he stuttered, then inwardly slapped himself. “I mean, yes, Your Grace!”

“Is she here?” The question was tentative, polite. Eren’s eyes flickered to Riven. He had not moved, but his head was bowed as if he were looking at the jewelry. 

“W-well, eh, she’s not really here at the moment,” Eren could not have been smoother. “She’s sick, actually. I’m her son, Eren. If there’s anything you need I assure you I can help as well as she.”

“I see...” Kuchel nodded. “Perhaps you could help us find a magical piece? We’re looking for something protective.”

“Oh! Ah, of course,” Eren grinned. This was what he was actually good at. Mikasa and Armin had moved back to the other side of the stall to give him some room to work his charm, and he set about digging through small boxes immediately. “Almost everything we have is magical. We get the properties from the raw stones, so the power is much stronger than anything simple casters or charmers can create. I’m sure we can find just what you need.” He paused. “What exactly would this be protecting from, if I may ask?”

The duchess paused. Eren wondered if he had overstepped. 

“An illness, of sorts,” she murmured. “It is of magical origin, but not quite a curse. As far as we know there isn’t a... cure, I suppose. Just something to slow it would be appreciated.”

“Tricky,” Eren nodded, already thinking. “It’s always the not-quite-curses, isn’t it?”  
He paused, then his face lit up. “Got it!” 

He moved a plate of rings to reach a small wooden box and lifted it up to the duchess, popping off the lid. Surprisingly, Riven chose that moment to step closer. He hesitated before dipping gloved fingers in to lift a necklace from the box. As he twisted it, the chain caught the light and flashed blue-black.

“What is this?” The voice was smooth and emotionless, cold yet layered, and uncannily familiar. Eren had not been expecting it, and he certainly couldn’t place it. It was just at the edge of his mind. 

“That’s phoenix sapphire,” he answered. “The gems are inlayed into the chain to always touch the skin. They have all the strongest traits of a phoenix— healing, rejuvenation, protection from harm, and purity. We rarely have them, but they’re the albsolute best thing I can think of for you. Slowing an illness while also healing its damage and working to purge as much of it from the body as possible.” 

“How much?” This time Eren could see the shift of fabric against Riven’s mouth. 

“No price,” he answered. “Not for you.”

“You’re too kind,” Kuchel smiled. “But we cannot accept this. Will one hundred silvers be enough?”

Eren gaped. He’d never held that much money in his life. 

“N-no,” he stammered. “I couldn’t.”

“Please,” Kuchel reached to a gilded pouch at her hip, unfastening it and placing it on the table infront of Eren. “Use it for your mother.”

“Thank you,” he managed. He couldn’t even offer them the box before they had turned away, the necklace still hanging from Riven’s hand. 

‘One hundred silver,’ Armin mouthed at him when he turned. Mikasa hadn’t even looked up. Eren just shook his head to show Armin he was equally shocked. Whatever had just happened, it had felt important, that was all he could say. 

 

(i)

The rush of the meeting with the nobles lasted Eren through that day and over into the next. He was still a bit shaken, not to mention overwhelmed with the money. His parents had been so excited— read, Grisha— and proud— read, Carla— that his father had picked his mother up and swung her a full turn before pulling them both into a hug. They’d all ended up laughing by the end, though Carla did chastise Eren briefly for accepting the money. However, even with the new earnings, Eren found himself growing curious. Why did the Duchess have the need for a healing gem? Better yet, why did Riven really wear that veil? The questions whirled in his mind for a good while, distracting him for the next couple hours.

After two days of sitting behind the stall, however, even pondering the prince’s weird habits became dull, and Eren grew bored. Distraction came almost suspiciously well timed in the form of a dark figure slipping up to the side of his stall just shy of closing time. Eren was polishing a ring when a silky voice caught his attention.

“How much for the piece I’m looking at right now?” 

Eren barely had time to take in muddy shoes and torn trousers before he was jerking up in his seat. Silver blue eyes met his.

“Another bouquet from the meadow,” he snorted. The eyes narrowed playfully. 

“Pricey,” came a hummed reply. “I’ll see what I can do, though.” Eren waited all of two seconds before laughing. 

“I missed you, Levi,” he said as he took in the familiar pale face. It was harder to see with the heavy hood and cloak over the man’s dark hair, but Eren would give a lot for any view of those eyes. And cheeks. And lips... 

“Aren’t we sentimental today?” Levi teased. 

“You fucking left for over a week with no warning, I’ve got every right,” Eren huffed. “But if you’re gonna be that way maybe you should go bother someone else...”

“No,” Levi immediately said. “I like bothering you just fine.” 

Eren felt his cheeks heating up, and he glanced away. There was a beat of silence during which neither moved.

“How’s your mother?” Levi finally asked.

“Oh, she’s much better. Almost healed. She’s been fighting dad like you wouldn’t believe, insists she can stand on her own ‘for gods sake.’ He won’t let her get two steps.”

“Sounds lively.”

“Yeah. Woah, I forgot! You’ll never guess who was through here and bought stuff from me this week.” Eren waited until Levi waved a hand for him to continue. “The duchess and the prince. It was wild. They marched right up and bought a necklace, then pushed one hundred silvers on me for it. I’ve never even seen that much money before, but she handed it over like nobody’s business. I told her—“

“You say the prince was here?” Levi shifted. “Riven?”

“Yep, crazy, right?” Eren shrugged.

“Did you— er, what was your impression of him?”

“What do you mean?” Eren frowned. 

“I’ve just— I was just asking, just curious,” Levi tugged on the edge of his cloak a bit, a nervous habit Eren had noticed some weeks before. 

“He was fine, I guess. Kinda quiet, but not rude or anything. I couldn’t see his face, he had a veil on.”

“Ah. Yes, I suppose that’s true,” Levi murmured.

“Alright, now you have to tell me how you’ve been,” Eren smiled again. “Where’d you go?”

Levi seemed to study him go a second. 

“Not far, I was just busy. My friend got married.”

“Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Levi paused. “Anyway, that was about it. I was caught up with the wedding, then just a few affairs.”

“I see.” Eren spun the ring between his fingers mindlessly.

“What are your own thoughts on marriage?” The ring went flying across the ground as Eren jumped. 

“H-how do you mean?” He could hear his own voice tremble. Oh god oh god oh god. Holy fuck Levi was asking him about marriage. 

“Just, in general. Have you ever... considered it?”

“I mean— of course, yes...” Eren scratched his hair nervously. “Um, a couple times. If I liked them, and they liked me, I’d, um, consider it, so... yeah, I wouldn’t mind. I guess it’s be nice? To have someone, you know... I’ve never actually been in love, so I wouldn’t know much...”

Levi was quiet.

“Alright,” he finally said. “It was only a question. I’m glad you’re well, though.”

“You’re leaving?” Eren knew he looked dismayed. “Already?”

“I have somewhere I have to be,” Levi gave him a hint of a smile. “It was nice to see you again, though. Goodbye.”

“Goodnight,” Eren managed before Levi turned away. He got a small wave as the raven walked off, his long cloak swishing pleasantly behind him. As he left, Eren couldn’t help feeling lonelier than he had before. 

 

(ii)

He didn’t see Levi again that week. Carla began manning the stall with him just in time for the end of the festival, and after that she no longer needed Eren’s help with selling. He was left either at home or in the meadows, sitting among wildflowers and braiding glowing jewels into threads of silver and gold. 

He didn’t see Levi the next week either. Or the day following that. 

A full two and a half weeks after the end of the festival, however, Eren did have a visitor. 

The weather had been holding at a pleasant warmth, a blue sky filled with the clouds that were so crisply cut they reminded Eren of cream on a pastry. There was a soft breeze in the air and the smell of sweet spices wafting through town. Eren loved fall. 

His arms were full of assorted materials to make the next circlet he was planning, and he’d just stepped out the door of their house when the sound of clicking hooves had his eyes darting up. A grey horse was pawing the cobblestones of the street, it’s rider dressed in equally dark colors. The breeze chose that moment to play with the black veil covering the man’s head, flicking it all of an inch up before a gloved hand was quickly pulling it back down. 

“Y-your highness,” Eren gasped, immediately trying to bow, but struggling with the load in his arms. 

“Please be at ease,” the prince said, the voice once again echoing in Eren’s ears. He shook it off. 

“How may I help you today?” He smiled. “Is there something else we can make you?” An awful thought hit him. “Was the necklace unsatisfactory?” Please let that not be it.

“No,” Riven said calmly. “I didn’t come here for that.” 

Eren watched bemused as the noble swung down from his horse with a practiced grace. Confusion swirled through him as Riven came to stand at the foot of the steps to their door. Then he did something Eren would have never expected. He pulled a small bunch of flowers from his cloak and held them up to the shocked brunet.

“I came here to ask for your hand in marriage.”

It took a couple seconds to sink in. During those seconds Riven’s shoulders rose hopefully. Then it all came crashing down. 

“What?!” Eren finally yelped. “You— what in the name of—“ He had no more words.

“I think you’re beautiful,” it sounded like Riven was frowning. “And I’m asking you marry me. What’s so hard to understand?”

“You can’t do that!” Eren knew he was frowning. “You don’t— forgive me, highness, but you don’t even know me, much less love me. We’ve met only once. You can’t just ask me to marry you.”

“But... I do care for you.” Now Riven sounded confused. “I can see you are kind, passionate, hardworking, and talented. Why can’t I ask you to be by my side?”

“You just don’t do that,” Eren sighed. He hoped he wouldn’t be imprisoned for this. 

There was a pause.

“Do you not find me suitable?” 

“No! No, it’s not that,” even though Eren rushed to say it, he actually believed the words. Riven had not shown a cruel or unlikable side. “Like I said, I just don’t know you, highness. I cannot marry someone I don’t know and love.” 

The prince seemed to be thinking over his words.

“Is this your answer?” Riven said finally.

“Yes, highness. I’m sorry, but it is.”

“I see,” the prince paused. “And I am sorry too... but if you will not take my hand now, I can only keep asking. I will not retract my offer yet. Please think on it.”

With that, he set the flowers gently on the step at Eren’s feet and turned to mount his horse. He was gone as quickly as he’d come. 

Eren was not going to get any work done after that.

 

(iii)

Needless to say, his mother wheedled out what had happened, and she told his father, and both let slip while Armin was over, so Mikasa naturally found out. His parents were a mix or shocked, happy, disappointed (that he refused), and accepting of his reasoning. They had, after all, married for love, and they weren’t about to deny their son that right, even if it was costing them a position in the court. Armin was just ecstatic at the gossip, and Mikasa was suspiscious and mildly put off by the “audacity and straightforwardness” of the prince.

Eren himself tried to forget the incident. He was busy for the next couple of days so it was easy enough. He also had other worries on his mind— worries that had disappeared, and therein was his problem.

It had almost been a month since he’d seen Levi. 

Eren didn’t let himself imagine the worst. Levi had left for long periods of time during his stay at the town (he refused to acknowledge the voice that whispered it had never been this long). Levi was a traveler, but this had become a makeshift home for him. Surely he would return. Even if he were leaving the town for good, he would say something. Come to Eren, say goodbye, perhaps give some sort of romantic gesture. Right? He would, wouldn’t he?

Or would he? Had Levi even liked him that much in the beginning? Courtings never lasted long, usually skipping to marriage fairly fast, and that’s what everyone said Levi had been doing— building up to ask Eren out, at the least. Even Eren had somewhat believed it. Had hoped. Was he wrong? Had it been a joke, or had Levi really not seen anything between them?

The turmoil distracted him until Riven’s next visit, which unfortunately happened when his mother was home. He’d been moping in bed when he heard her call him down, and diligently stood with a groan before throwing on a sweater and stomping down the stairs.

“Oh, there you are dear,” Carla greeted him from the stove when he arrived in the kitchen. “You have a guest.” He caught her wink just as he took notice of the black-clad figure at their table. 

“Good evening, Eren,” Riven said politely. 

“Uh, hello,” Eren answered dumbly, earning a smack from his mom’s spoon. “I mean, your highness.” He was surprised, is all. He hadn’t meant to be rude. 

“No formalities, please,” Riven quickly insisted. “I just was stopping by to see how you were, and hopefully to meet your mother and father.”

“And you are lovely for doing that,” Carla turned with two mugs, which she set on the table before pouring hot water. “So much more polite than our Eren.”

“Sheesh, mom” Eren muttered under his breath. “You’d think I was your pet pig, not your son.”

“Maybe if you sat down with us instead of hovering in the doorway you’d look less like one,” she shot back with an easy smile. He eyed the seat beside her poutily.

“I feel loved,” Eren mumbled as he obeyed. There was a small snort of sound, and Eren looked up to realize it came from under the black veil.

“I’m sorry,” Riven sounded like he was smiling. “But you remind me of my mother.” Eren could literally see the moment Carla melted. Well this was a development. His mom approved of the prince.

“Oh goodness,” she held a hand to her heart. “Comparing me to Duchess Kuchel. She holds this land together, let me tell you. Please, do pass on all our thanks to her. Anything we can do for her or for you, it shall be done.” 

“We are very grateful,” Riven bowed his head in return. 

Some light conversation followed, Eren sipping his tea quietly and feeling awkward. How did you talk to a man you rejected only a few days prior? The answer was you normally didn’t. Riven didn’t seem to have anything normal about him, so it may have been alright. Eren wondered at how long he had been here before his mom called him, because judging by the familiar way Carla and Riven were talking, it must have been at least an hour. 

In the end, though Carla protested greatly, Riven did not stay for dinner. He excused himself politely saying his own mother was waiting. Of course, Eren was shooed to the door to see him off with numerous smirks and winks from his mother. He was sure he’d rather she just drop the pot of tea on his head. 

“So, ah, thank you for coming to see us,” Eren said awkwardly as Riven untied his horse. “It isn’t a short way to come.”

“It’s my pleasure, and it’s only ten minutes at a gallop,” Riven tilted his head. “I really enjoy the wind and the sky. It’s better than being locked in a castle all day.”

“I get that,” Eren looked down. “I always liked the meadows more than the town. The flowers are really nice this time of year.”

“I must go see them then,” Riven murmured. 

Both of them were standing only a few feet apart, and there was no reason for him not to mount his horse and leave. Eren shuffled his feet. 

“Have you thought at all about what I said last time?” Riven said softly. “I still want you, if you’ll have me.”

“I’m sorry,” Eren winced. “My answer is the same. We really don’t know eachother.”

“Is there someone already in your life? It wouldn’t offend me. I just want to know.”

Grey eyes flashed through his mind. Someone else. Someone he wanted to marry.

“I thought there was...,” Eren swallowed, his throat suddenly thick. “But, um... I was mistaken.”

“I’m sorry.” Eren just nodded. “I understand if that’s your choice. I have one request to make, however. If you won’t have my hand, maybe we can still be friends? I enjoyed your company today, and I don’t get the chance to spend time with many people outside of the court. I’d like to visit you again, if that’s alright.”

“Friends,” Eren let the word roll around in his mouth. That actually sounded... nice. “I’d like that too. Please stop by, I’m sure my mom will be ecstatic.”

Riven let out a small laugh. 

“Goodbye then,” he swung into the saddle. “Until next time.”

“See you then!” Eren waved as the prince rode around the curve in the road. 

Friends. Friends would be alright.

 

(iv)

Riven visited again two days later, and again a week after that, and again a few days after that. Soon, his presence became a familiar and regular occurrence in the Jaeger household. Eren would come home for dinner to find him at the table with Grisha— who was delighted and quite taken with the prince— or bump into him at the market. He’d even met Riven in the meadows one day where they had talked for a good two hours. And over the course of this time, Eren slowly got to know the prince.

Eren had been surprised to find out that Riven was not nearly as polite and cultured as he seemed. Beneath his manners was an extensive and well-used vocabulary of the most crass slurs and curses Eren had ever had the pleasure of hearing. It had taken some time, but when Eren made it clear there would be no judgment between them, Riven had relaxed and let his tongue run wild. He said what he wanted about who he wanted in whatever way he pleased, and Eren found it hilarious. This Riven was a complete 180 from the composed, serious prince he first met at the market and outside his house. It was quite refreshing, reminding him a lot of Armin. It also reminded him of another dark haired friend, but Eren would banish those thoughts every time they crept up on him. 

Overall, the more time they spent together, the better Eren came to like Riven. He was blunt and sarcastic (when given the chance) but could also be kind. He’d listen to Eren’s complaining when he had a bad day, and snort at Eren’s enthusiasm when he had a good one. They saw eye to eye on almost everything. They both enjoyed the town but preferred the open air of the forests and meadows, especially the wildflowers. They had a secret sweet tooth Carla was very familiar with, and a common disgust for the color pink. Riven’s favorite was green, which he went on to describe in detail using phrases like “forest streams glimmering with sunlight” and “emerald moulded with sapphire”. Eren had rolled his eyes to the monologue and simply said his favorite was silver-blue, like storm clouds. 

It was only when he got home and looked in the mirror that he realize Riven had been describing the green of his own eyes, and it was only when Eren felt the first tear hit his cheek that he realized he had been describing Levi’s.

 

(v)

Levi was gone. Eren found out from Reiner, the town baker, who had given him an apologetic look and told him the traveler had stopped using the spare room in their shop over a month ago. Eren just nodded and tried to ask for the bread he’d been sent to get, but his cracking voice gave him away. Reiner took one look at him and sent him home with a free bag and a short pat on the back.

Eren barely made it to his room before the tears really came. There was nothing to be said for it. He’d been in love with Levi. He still was. 

 

(vi)

A month passed again. By now it had been almost four months since the festival. Winter had covered Shiganshina in soft snow. Mistletoe and holly were strung along the streets and stall of hot wine had popped up. The feeling was cosy and warm even though the weather was icy. 

Riven hadn’t visited for a week, but he was meant to come by that night, and Eren couldn’t wait. His friend had been getting quieter recently, and he’d been acting strange. Eren had caught him stumbling after getting off his horse, and he refused long walks out across the meadows now. Something was off and Eren was worried, but for now he pushed that away. 

When a knock finally did sound at the door and Eren flung it open, however, Riven did not step inside. He looked tense, his hands clutched tight at the edges of his fur cloak, his head down.

“I need to talk to you,” was all he said before turning and walking back down the steps. Eren glances around in confusion before slipping into his boots and pulling a cloak around himself. He called to his mother that he’d be a minute before following Riven outside. The prince was facing away from him, but turned presumably when he heard the crunch of snow under Eren’s feet.

“What’s up?” Eren smiled. “Rough day?”

“It’s my birthday in two weeks,” Riven let out in a breath. 

“Oh, congratulations! What should I get you?”

“Nothing, that’s not the point,” he sounded almost frustrated. “I need— I came here to ask you again. I’ve already talked to your parents about this and I— Eren, I’m in love with you. I really am. We know eachother now. You can’t use that against me. I know you, and I am in love with you. You know me now too, so I am asking you one last time, because what the hell, I need to do this. Will you please marry me?”

Eren didn’t know when Riven had taken his hands, but he was holding them tightly now, like he was scared Eren would run. Eren wanted to run. He was lost. His head and heart were screaming and confused, both wanting different things, asking about the same things.

He liked Riven.

Riven liked him.

Friends.

But they could be more.

Yes.

No.

He wanted this.

He could say yes.

Should he?

Riven loved him.

He loved Levi.

And there it was. Levi. At the center of his dreams, his heart, his mind. Levi was gone, but in leaving he’d taken more of Eren with him and left more of himself behind than should have been possible. But Levi was gone now. Eren needed to, had every right to move on. He wanted this. He wanted to move on. 

“Can I... think about it?” He heard himself whisper. The words hung between them in frosty clouds.

“Yes, yes of course,” Riven almost laughed. “Please— please think about it, take as long as you need.”

“Alright,” Eren slowly pulled his hands back. “Are you staying...?”

“No, I have to leave.”

“Ok,” Eren nodded. “Can I have two, ah, three days? Just— to think.”

“Three days is perfect,” Riven murmured. He sounded like he was smiling. Eren thought he looked beautiful then, with the evening light reflecting off the snow on his veil, and the steam of his breath floating out from under the fabric. He wanted to tell Riven that, and explain why he was hurting. Explain why his heart still called for blue eyes and thin lips pulled up in a smirk.

“I’ll see you then,” is what he said instead.

 

(vii)

Eren spent two of the three days locked in his room. He let no one but his mother in, and that was rare enough. She hadn’t pried, but he called her in anyway and explained everything, and finally, finally let the weight that Levi had been slip off his chest and onto some else’s. He’d cried a fair bit, most of it on her shoulder or into his pillow. It wasn’t perfect. He still hurt, but it helped. It helped when she shushed him and held him close, whispered encouraging words and explained that the first love was always the hardest. The first love, because that’s what Levi was.

Slowly, slowly, he tried to let go. It wasn’t really letting go at all, but rather accepting the truth the way it stood. Levi wouldn’t come back. He was dead to Eren now, a figment of memory to hold but never to see. Not something to hope for. Eren could feel his heart tearing bit by bit, but he forced himself to say the words, whisper them louder and louder until he was almost shouting. Levi was gone. 

But Riven wasn’t. Riven, with his shitty jokes and crass humor. Riven, with his dark veil and smooth voice. Riven, with his stories and likes and dislikes and strange little snorting laughs. Riven who would bring him wildflowers and stop by for dinner. Riven was real, and Riven wanted him. Could Eren learn to let go of Levi with time? Could Eren love him as more than a friend? The truth was yes. 

Did Eren want to try this?

Yes.

 

(viii)

When Riven came back Eren met him outside. He should have been happy. He was ready for this. He smiled.

Riven must have smiled too, because Eren heard it in his voice when he thanked him a thousand times, promised to cherish and love him, and cupped his cheeks gently with gloves hands. Eren had never asked about the gloves. 

Riven didn’t kiss him, just leaned their foreheads together and murmured sweet nothings and words of how happy he was. Eren tried to return them.

The house was warm when Carla welcomed them inside with tears and smiles. Dinner was warm, with too much laughter and happiness like perfume on the air. Riven was warm when he hugged Eren by the door, whispering goodbye and his love.

Why did Eren feel so cold then? Why did he still want to scream?

 

(ix)

Everything was a blur from there. Eren and his parents were escorted to meet the duke and duchess, who both welcomed them with joy. The castle was cozy and well-decorated, nothing like the dreary dungeon Riven had described, and Eren’s room was beautiful, with large windows and soft furniture.

Wedding plans for Riven’s birthday were arranged almost instantly. When asked why the rush, Kuchel simply brushed it off with a smile and a mention of tradition and “why waste time?”

Eren’s things were taken one day to the castle, and the next he moved into it himself. Everything was a whirlwind of excitement and preparation and hectic energy. Eren felt hollow the whole time.

His eyes grew dull. He couldn’t sleep at night. He went a whole day without smiling, and the next he skipped two meals. His mother noticed but said nothing. He knew Riven would notice too, but he couldn’t say anything. He was trying. Eren could keep this act up until it stopped being an act, until he really was in love. He already loved Riven as a friend, how hard could it be to love him as something more? In fact, if it weren’t for the grey eyes in his mind, he was sure he’d love him as something more. He had some measure of feelings for Riven. They just couldn’t seem to fight against the rest of his heart.

He dreamt of Levi again. When he woke up suddenly enough to know he had yelled, Eren cursed himself. The bed under him was unfamiliarly soft, the sheets silk, and he would have lain in a barn if it meant the raven was laying beside him. 

 

(x)

The night before their wedding, Eren heard a knock on his door. A familiar veiled figure stepped in after a second.

“Hi,” Eren gave a weak smile from where he was sitting on the window seat. “Haven’t seen eachother in a bit, have we? It’s been kinda crazy.” 

“No shit,” Riven said. Suddenly he was crossing the room in long strides. Eren tightened his arms around his knees when Riven stood only a few feet away. “Eren, what’s going on?”

“I don’t know what—“

“Don’t give me that bull. You look sick. You haven’t been eating, or sleeping from what I hear. Something’s wrong. Please tell me, I want to help.”

Eren dropped his gaze, tracing patterns on the floor and trying not to clench his jaw.

“It’s nothing. Besides—“ he took a breath “—it’s not something you could help with. Please, just forget about it. It’ll work out.”

“Like hell it will,” Riven shook his head. He looked genuinely worried. Then he froze. “Is this... if this is about the wedding, if you are having second thoughts—“

“It’s not that,” Eren answered too quickly. He could see Riven’s hands twitch.

“So that’s what it is,” he breathed. “You don’t want to go through with it.”

“No, it’s not that!” Eren ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Why? Why could Riven read him so well? Why couldn’t he just leave him alone? 

“So you didn’t just agree to it to please me?”

“I...” He couldn’t lie straight up like this. “Not completely, I didn’t.” There was silence. Eren pulled his knees up to his chest on the window seat, facing Riven but unable to look at him. 

“We can cancel,” Riven’s voice, for once, sounded empty of emotion. It was painful to hear. “There’s still time to call this off, if we’re doing something we’ll regret later—“

“That’s not it!” Eren hissed. He couldn’t help it, it hurt and Riven was digging into the wound, opening the flow. “You don’t understand, that’s not what I— I can’t talk to you about this.”

“Why on earth not?”

“Why? Why?!” Eren almost laughed. “Because I don’t want to hurt you! I care about you, and I don’t want to hurt you with something stupid.”

Riven sighed. Eren glanced down at his hands, blinking rapidly. He heard the floorboards creak before Riven sat down beside him, leaning back against the glass. 

“The only thing that would hurt me is seeing you in pain,” Riven said quietly. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Eren took a shuddering breath, looking up at the curtains and trying to will the water in his eyes to dry. He didn’t want to cry now, of all times. He couldn’t.

“Please, Eren. I swear, I would never be angry, I just want to help. Whatever that means, whatever you need.”

Eren closed his eyes. 

“I’m trying,” he whispered. “But I’m scared I can’t love you the way you w-want me to. I’m sorry.” There it was. The plain truth.

“Is it something I’ve done?” Riven’s voice was slow, and it broke Eren’s heart. “Something I’ve said...?”

“No, no!” Eren sniffled. “It’s not you, you’re perfect. I’m just stupid, it’s all my fault, I’m sorry.” He wiped at a cheek he hadn’t even realized was wet in frustration. “There was— is— someone who I’m still in love with... a man who used to stay in our village. He came almost a year ago, he’d stay above the bakery.” He could feel Riven tensing up slowly, but he had to get this out. The whole story, now or never. “He used to visit me at the stall. We’d run into each other. He was the one who first brought me wildflowers. That’s why they’re my favorite.” Eren’s throat was seizing up. “He was s-so weird. He made me laugh, he always wore this silly hood that was too big for him. He had the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen. Everyone thought we were a thing. I guess I believed them. But then—“

“— he left...?” Riven said with a tight jaw. 

“Ye— Yeah, he did,” Eren frowned through his tears. “He disappeared. I waited for months. I’ve waited so long.” A sob fought its way out of his throat. “I don’t understand, was there something that wrong with me? Am I that awful? Why?”

“I thought you didn’t care,” came the soft breath of reply. 

“W-what?” Eren hesitated. Riven bowed his head. Then his hands were taking Eren’s, holding them tightly.

“I thought you were indifferent to me,” he repeated. “I’m the idiot. I’m sorry.”

The voice. Oh god, the voice. He’d heard it. Heard it a million times in his dreams, but never made the connection. Was he going crazy? Hallucinating? 

“I don’t... understand,” Eren shook his head. 

“I can’t expect you to,” Riven sighed. “I made a mistake, and we’re both in a mess because of it. It’s only fair I explain to you.”

Eren watched in a mix of shock, joy, and anger as Riven slid off his gloves to reveal thin, pale hands. Delicate fingers reached up to snag the black fabric fluttering over his face and pull it off with his crown. The metal band fell to the floor with a soft sound, and for the first time in months, Eren looked into cool grey-blue eyes. Levi’s skin was paler than it had been before, and his hair was smoother-cut, but that face was unmistakable. Unforgettable.

With that recognition came a sudden flood of realization. It had been Levi the entire time. Every moment. Every second he thought he had been jaded, left, rejected, Levi had been there toying with him the whole time. 

“What is going on,” Eren forced out. “I want to know right fucking now.” 

“Please don’t be angry,” Levi said quickly, managing to catch Eren’s hand before he pulled away. “Eren, just let me explain.” When Eren just sat frozen, Levi took it as his cue to continue. “I’m Kuchel’s son, but I am who you know me as. I’ve never lied to you. I have... difficulty, with court. I cannot stay here long. A year ago, it became too much for me. I went away for awhile— took torn clothing, spare change, just the bare things. I found Reiner, and he offered me a place to stay. It was easy to pass as a traveler settling down in Shiganshina. I didn’t expect to get close to anyone. I didn’t expect to meet you...”

“So what, you decided I was a game to play?” Eren spat, pulling his hand back quickly.

“No, dammit! I fell for you just as hard as you say you did for me!” Levi hissed. “It was never a game. I’m— I suck at this shit. I couldn’t tell if you returned my feelings. Some days I was sure I annoyed you. I was scared to say anything and ruin what we had. I was scared what you’d say when you found out my status. 

“Then there was the festival, and my mother contacted me and dragged me out to find that stupid necklace, and I met you again. I knew I had to return home soon, you weren’t showing any signs of interest in me that I could see, and you’d already met me as the prince. I’m a coward, and I chose to give up. I thought I’d have more of a chance if I was my true self, so Levi left the town for good and Riven came instead. Though now I understand that I may have been wrong. I’m sorry, a million times over. I should have told you the truth from the start. I should have just asked you, I know. I’m sorry.” 

Eren let it sink in. Levi was Riven. Riven was Levi. He cared about Eren. He cared just as much as Eren did. All this time, they had both just been afraid and naive. 

“I want to forgive you,” Eren said slowly. “But I don’t even know what I’m angry about any more. I have more questions than you’re probably going to want to answer.”

“Ask. I’ll answer anything.”

“Is you name Levi or Riven?”

“My given name is Riven,” Levi answered instantly. “Levi is a nickname I got because I couldn’t pronounce it right when I was a baby. It’s what people close to me call me.”

“Oh,” Eren frowned. “So I shouldn’t...?”

“I’d love to hear you call me that, if it’s what you wish.” Levi reached out to run his fingers over Eren’s cheek, reminding him of the tears still clinging to his skin. This time he didn’t pull away. 

“Ok... what about the veil? Why did you wear it for so long?”

“That’s... something different,” Levi looked away. “I was born with a magical affliction. I am much weaker than I look. Sunlight makes it worse, something to do with the imbalance of moon energy in my body. The illness limits my life significantly. The veil and the cloak help a bit.”

“The necklace was for you?” Eren sat up straight. “Wait, what do you mean it limits your life?! Levi, there’s a cure right? There’s got to be a cure—“

“There is,” Levi cut in. “But it’s painfully cliché.” Eren’s mouth formed a little oh. 

“True love’s kiss?” He mumbled. 

“Little more than that, I’m afraid,” Levi winced. “Consummation.”

Oh. 

“I’d never force anything on you Eren, never, I never expected anything from you—“

“Levi,” Eren interrupted. “I’m not going to let you just die.”

Levi bit his lip. 

“Thank you, but I can’t accept that, Eren. I can’t do something like that to you just to heal myself.”

“It wouldn’t— it doesn’t have to be just be for that,” Eren mumbled quietly. “I want— even if you weren’t sick, I would want to... I’d want you.” He swallowed and looked up to meet Levi’s widened eyes. “I want you.” 

“Eren—“

“I’m still pissed. You better fucking believe you’ll be hearing about this until we die because you’re not getting rid of me that easy you princely twerp—“

“Will you marry me?” Levi’s eyes had never been more serious. “I’m in love with you. I know I’m bad a saying it, and that probably will never change, but i promise to keep saying it. As nothing more than who I am, here and now, will you marry me?”

Eren was nodding before Levi had even finished speaking. Tears started welling up in his eyes again. He’d been holding it back, but the rush of relief and happiness was overwhelming. 

“Yes,” he hiccuped. “God yes, you idiot.” He chocked out a laugh. Levi looked awestruck, unbelieving, basically everything Eren could feel coursing through his body. He’d known this man in so many ways, and now they’d finally made it here together. Levi was still looking at him like he was the world, and Eren was not too happy about the distance he was taking to do so.

“If you don’t kiss me right now I’m changing that to no—“

Levi pushed Eren’s legs out of the way and crushed their lips together. He pressed in hard, hands running over Eren’s chest and down his arms before coming to cradle his face. It was perfect— nothing he’d imagined, and so much more. Levi kissed like he’d never seen Eren before, never touched him, and Eren realized with a jolt he never had. Not without fabric between their hands and a veil hiding Levi’s eyes. And god, Eren couldn’t get enough of Levi’s skin. 

When he hesitantly brushed his tongue against Levi’s for the first time, the sensation was enough for him to gasp. Levi grew bolder, opening his mouth to Eren in return, and the brunet threaded his fingers into dark hair and tugged. He could feel Levi’s heartbeat against his chest, and he never wanted to let go. He could have kissed him forever like this, tangled together and drunk on happiness. 

They eventually pulled apart, however, both panting and lips swollen. Levi kept their noses touching, sharing the same air and still running his hands over every part of Eren he could reach, but slower now. They had each other, and with that came the comfort of knowing they had time. 

“You’re beautiful in moonlight,” Eren whispered. “I wanted to tell you on that night in the snow. You glow.”

“What am I now, a fairy?” Levi mumbled through a smile he couldn’t hide. 

“You better fucking not be, after everything else.”

Levi snorted. Eren huffed out a short laugh, then Levi chuckled, and before they knew it they were giggling like idiots.

“Oh my god, I’m marrying you tomorrow, you absolute moron,” Eren rolled his eyes. 

Levi looked like he was going to retort, but instead he leaned forward a pressed his lips to Eren’s softly. Once, twice, and he stayed that way, lips just barely touching.

“Thank you,” Levi murmured into his mouth. “For putting up with me, for dealing with my shit, for waiting for me. I really— Eren, I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Eren breathed before pulling Levi back down again.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe maybe someday we’ll add some frickling that sounds like the cherry on top (*^ω^*) I love all of you, especially everyone who actually is sticking with my train wreck of fics. The brief and unplanned hiatus is over now, I’ll try my best to get more updates out for you all!!! I hope you liked this!


End file.
